<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supe que se había acabado. by lockedin221B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776494">Supe que se había acabado.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B'>lockedin221B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grief/Mourning, Hurt John Watson, John Watson Whump, M/M, Or not, POV John Watson, Reichenbach Fall, Reichenbach Feels, Sad, Sad John Watson, Sherlock's Death, Spanish Translation, Suicide, We know he will be back but John doesn’t, Whump, can be read as johnlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sherlock saltó de la azotea del hospital de Barts John estaba mirando. Estuvo justo ahí y su mundo se derrumbó en el momento en el que su amigo se chocó contra la acera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supe que se había acabado.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwillbeReichenbach/gifts">IwillbeReichenbach</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404787">I knew it was over.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwillbeReichenbach/pseuds/IwillbeReichenbach">IwillbeReichenbach</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supe que se había acabado desde el momento en el que le cogí la muñeca. Encontré el punto del pulso inmediatamente. Lo supe porque sentí los últimos tres débiles latidos antes de que estuviera completamente muerto. Luego no hubo nada. Nada salvo piel cálida y las manos de un extraño apartándome.</p>
<p>De todas maneras, me quedé en la sala de espera. Esperando por un milagro que nunca llegaría. Esperaba una larga espera. Sabía que cuanto más larga la espera, más altas las oportunidades de que las intervenciones médicas estuvieran funcionando.</p>
<p>Aunque tenía que admitir que incluso ese pensamiento me asustaba. Sabía que las oportunidades de una recuperación completa de una caída desde esa altura eran increíblemente escasas. Intenté no pensar en las posibilidades de lesiones cerebrales adquiridas. Intenté no pensar en lo que una pelvis hecha añicos o una lesión espinal completa significaría para el hombre más activo del mundo. Intenté no pensar en pulmones colapsados y riñones desgarrados. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo: la formación médica te hacía eso. Me pregunté si sería mejor para él morirse que tener que enfrentarse a una vida de volver a aprender cómo usar una cuchara, a cómo caminar otra vez o peor, ¿una vida de rampas para sillas de ruedas? ¿Y si se despertaba como un tonto? Entonces me volví egoísta. ¿Sería mejor si sucumbiera a sus heridas rápidamente en vez de tener que enfrentarse a las discusiones sobre cuando apagar el ventilador? Me odié por pensar esas cosas.</p>
<p>La espera fue breve. Una enfermera me pidió que la siguiera. Estaba en piloto automático. Asumí que me llevaría a verle. En su lugar me llevo a una pequeña sala. Sé todo acerca de salas como esa. Las he usado yo mismo para contarle a la gente noticias que arruinaron sus vidas. “Lo siento, es inoperable”, “A pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos no hemos sido capaces de salvar su pierna”, “El cáncer se ha extendido”, “El pronóstico no es favorable”.</p>
<p>La enfermera me dejó sentado en una silla cómoda. Las sillas son siempre deliberadamente cómodas; no sé por qué se molestan. Nunca nada es cómodo en estas salas.</p>
<p>Esperé ahí por lo inevitable, sintiéndome hueco y agotado.</p>
<p>Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré en la silla. No confiaba en mis piernas lo suficiente para intentar levantarme. Noté que mis manos estaban temblando. No habían hecho eso durante años.</p>
<p>Fue Greg quien vino a decírmelo. No fue que necesitara usar ninguna palabra. Una mirada a su cara pálida y demacrada fue suficiente. Si eso no lo hubiera sido entonces el abrigo que estaba agarrando me lo hubiera dicho todo.</p>
<p>Me alejé de la puerta donde se había parado. Cerré los ojos. Me tapé la cara con ambas manos. La única cosa que impidió que me derrumbara hacia el suelo fueron mis codos apoyados en mis rodillas mientras sujetaba mi cabeza con mis manos. No quería verlo en ese momento. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? Ese pensamiento desapareció por partes iguales de dolor e incredulidad.</p>
<p>No oí los pasos acercarse. No podía oír nada sobre el retumbar de mi pulso en mis oídos. Lo que noté fue su mano fuerte y firme agarrándome el hombro.</p>
<p>Miré hacia él. Me apretó el hombre y me entregó el abrigo. Con reverencia lo extendió a lo largo de mi regazo.</p>
<p>-Lo siento mucho, John-, murmuró.</p>
<p>Se quedó conmigo mientras mi respiración se entrecortaba y mis lágrimas fluían. Sujeté su abrigo contra mi pecho con una mano. Todavía estaba caliente. Cubrí mi cara con mi otra mano con vergüenza mientras sollozaba abiertamente.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Greg me llevó a casa. Cuando paró en el arcén caí en la cuenta.</p>
<p>-La señora Hudson…</p>
<p>-Yo lo haré-, ofreció suavemente.</p>
<p>Era debilidad total, pero acepté. Probablemente le podría haber dicho yo que había muerto, pero sabía que ella querría saber cómo y por qué. Eso no podría haberlo articulado. No podría porque no lo entendía. No podría por la culpa que sentía. No podría porque estuve ahí. Hablé con él. Le vi caer.</p>
<p>No fui capaz de hacer que las llaves funcionaran. Greg las cogió de mi mano. Cuando abrió la puerta ni siquiera me paré para que me devolviera las llaves. Fui directo arriba. Le oí tocar en la puerta de la señora Hudson.</p>
<p>Cuando llegué a la entrada me paré brevemente pero decidí que no podía ver ni el salón ni la cocina. Fui directo a mi habitación.</p>
<p>Me quité los zapatos y me senté al borde de la cama. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todavía estaba sujetando su abrigo.</p>
<p>No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí. Viéndolo una y otra vez en mi mente. Estaba oscuro cuando, con un suspiro, coloqué su pertenencia favorita sobre la silla junto a mi cama y me levanté para cepillarme los dientes, lavarme la cara y cambiarme.</p>
<hr/>
<p>No fui a trabajar al día siguiente. No había dormido mucho y me sentía entumecido. De todas formas no habría sido de mucha utilidad para nadie. Habían visto las noticias. No preguntaron por qué cuando llamé para decirles que no iría a trabajar.</p>
<p>Estaba demasiado entumecido para siquiera sentir algo cuando entré a la cocina. Desparramada, como siempre, con su equipo de química. Encendí el hervidor. Cogí tazas del mueble. Dos, como era mi costumbre. La realización de mis acciones causó que me quedara completamente quieto. Cerré los ojos durante un momento, inspiré profundamente y devolví una al estante.</p>
<p>La señora Hudson golpeó el marco de la puerta. Estaba sujetando una taza de té para mí. La visión de sus mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas casi me rompió.</p>
<p>-Estás más agudo que yo esta mañana. Le preparé té. Incluso añadí leche antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Lloré mientras lo tiré por el fregadero-, dijo ella con una sonrisa de auto desprecio.</p>
<p>Podía ver las lágrimas brillándole en sus ojos otra vez. Apagué el hervidor y fui a consolarla. La abracé contra mi pecho mientras ella murmuraba algo ininteligible sobre “su dulce chico tonto”.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mycroft hizo una visita al día siguiente. Me habían llamado del trabajo la tarde anterior y me dijeron que habían aprobado tres días de baja por defunción para mi así que estaba en casa. No tenía otro sitio al que ir.</p>
<p>Se anunció a sí mismo con una sola palabra.</p>
<p>-John.</p>
<p>Había estado mirando fijamente su sillón. La palabra me sobresaltó de mi estupor.</p>
<p>Me levanté inmediatamente y me puse frente a él. No me molesté en suavizar mi habitual postura militar. El hábito y los nervios tensamente enredados eran todo lo que me estaban sujetando. Él estaba como siempre. Paraguas, traje a rayas, máscara sin emociones.</p>
<p>-Lamento lo de tu hermano-, dije. Se sintió patético en mi lengua.</p>
<p>Él subió las cejas.</p>
<p>-Sí, yo también-, dijo finalmente. Su cara reflejaba poca emoción.</p>
<p>No supe qué más decir. Él llenó el silencio.</p>
<p>-El funeral de Sherlock será el viernes. Necesito coger algunas cosas. Féretro cerrado, por supuesto, pero un traje limpio sería un toque agradable. ¿Te importa? -. Hizo un gesto hacia su habitación. Estaba demasiado en shock para estar enfadado. Después desearía haberle pegado un puñetazo en la cara en vez de pasar junto a él con hosquedad.</p>
<p>Cogí un juego de ropa limpia. Sonreí débilmente al índice de calcetines, como si en un momento de rebeldía fuera a coger el tercer par desde la izquierda. Sin embargo, no pude hacerlo. Recoloqué mi elección amotinada y cogí el par de calcetines doblados eficientemente que tenían que ser llevados después de los puestos.</p>
<p>Eso hizo la elección de camisa y traje fácil. También estaban preparados para ser los siguientes. Puse la camisa, los pantalones y chaqueta en una sola percha y metí los calzoncillos y los calcetines en una bolsa. Metí el medio paquete de cigarrillos que había estado escondiendo detrás del cuadro de Poe. Por supuesto que sabía de ellos, cabrón insufrible.</p>
<p>Volví para encontrar a Mycroft hojeando los papeles en el atril.</p>
<p>- ¿Bach, Mozart, o algo original? -, me preguntó.</p>
<p>Simplemente me encogí de hombros.</p>
<p>Simplemente me encogí de hombros.</p>
<p>- ¿Te gustaría decir unas palabras? -, preguntó.</p>
<p>-Perdona, ¿qué? -, respondí estúpidamente.</p>
<p>-En el funeral-, Mycroft levantó la vista hacia mí, parecía como si estuviera cuestionando mi cordura. - ¿Te gustaría hablar? ¿Tal vez un panegírico?</p>
<p>Necesité que lo dijera; mis sinapsis estaban negándose a darse prisa.</p>
<p>-No estoy seguro de estar cualificado, no lo conozco desde hace mucho. Quizás tú…u otra persona preferiríais…</p>
<p>-Realmente no hay nadie más-, dijo fríamente mientras continuaba pasando las hojas.</p>
<p>-De acuerdo-, cedí a través de dientes y ojos apretados.</p>
<p>-Ha hecho disposiciones en su testamento; no deberías tener ningún problema con el alquiler.</p>
<p>-No quiero eso, no quiero nada-. De repente estaba enfadado. Furioso con ambos hermanos Holmes.</p>
<p>-No depende de mí.</p>
<p>Cogió la hija del principio. Cogió la ropa de mi y se dirigió a la puerta.</p>
<p>Todo lo que podía pensar era “Eso es todo, eso es todo lo que tienes que decir”.</p>
<p>Miré al sillón cuadrado de cuero. Su abrigo estaba extendido sobre el, había tenido la intención de devolverlo a su armario pero eso se sentía demasiado final. No había sido capaz de llevarme a hacerlo. Mi enfado se disipó en agotamiento. Dolor.</p>
<p>-Espera-, dije tras Mycroft. Se giró de nuevo hacia mí.</p>
<p>-Él querría…no, diría que sería sentimental y estúpido…quiero que lleve esto.</p>
<p>Cogí el abrigo suave de lana oscura una última vez. Mycroft asintió. Me tragué mi dolor cuando se lo entregué. Pasó un dedo por la suave lana.</p>
<p>-Sí, muy apropiado-. Su voz casi entrecortándose cuando habló.</p>
<p>Pude ver una pizca de emoción amenazar con derrumbar su compostura durante el más breve de los momentos antes de que se diera la vuelta. Cuando salió por la puerta parecía lastrado por la carga que llevaba.</p>
<p>Me derrumbé en mi sillón. Completamente exhausto por el intercambio. Todo en lo que podía pensar era el funeral. Sobre qué iba a decir. ¿Qué había que decir? No sabía prácticamente nada de su infancia. Prácticamente nada sobre su vida antes de que me mudara. ¿Debería reconocer cómo murió? ¿Por qué? ¿Reconocía mi parte en ello? ¿Hablaba de los buenos tiempos, los casos? ¿De Moriarty? ¿De la llamada de teléfono?</p>
<p>Luego no pude dejar de pensar en la última vez que lo vi. No podía sacar nada de mi cabeza. Su voz flotaba a través de mi como un espectro.</p>
<p>Es mi nota. Es lo que hace la gente ¿no? — ¿dejar una nota?</p>
<p>Nadie podría ser tan listo.</p>
<p>Tú sí, lo eras. Estaba seguro de eso.</p>
<p>Inventé a Moriarty.</p>
<p>Soy un fraude.</p>
<p>No es cierto.</p>
<p>Sacudí la cabeza intentando librarme de los recuerdos. Simplemente seguían viniendo. Sabía que no era verdad. No podía ser verdad. Eso haría mi vida entera una mentira.</p>
<p>Es un truco. Solo un truco de magia.</p>
<p>Dile a cualquiera que te escuche que creé a Moriarty para mis propios propósitos.</p>
<p>Ellos no importaban. No me importaba lo que pensaran. A ti no te importaba lo que pensaran. Nunca lo hizo en el pasado ¿por qué empezaría ahora a importarte?</p>
<p>Una disculpa.</p>
<p>No necesito una disculpa. Te necesito a ti.</p>
<p>Adiós, John.</p>
<p>De repente supe que no podía quedarme en las habitaciones que habíamos compartido ni un minuto más. Preparé un bolso de viaje y huí.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>